


Debts and memories

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, switched personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finding herself in Brienne's world at the worst possible moment and failing to realize immediately that this was not her filming set and whatever came after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after reading an interview where Gwendoline indicated that her character needed to relax. No one better than this goddess to do the job!   
> I owe nothing! My apologies to the actress, not trying to imply that I know her or the actor that much, I'm just toying with the ideas and have to invent some things because this is a fanfic. My apologies for any mistake as well, hope you enjoy it. Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome!

“… kiss me or call me a liar”.

Gwen looked around and felt a bit dizzy. It took her some time to realize where she was situated and even when she found it really confusing she realized that the setting was looking better than what she remembered.

“They did a fantastic job around here”, she looked around but found no cameras. “ Where is everybody?” she looked at Nikolai, his face was pure confusion and amused her greatly. Smiling and placing a hand in her hip she said “Forgotten you lines Nik? Did you drag me to practice here on our own? Didn't know such a seasoned actor as you needed it as much...” She had realized she was naked, the towel probably fell when she felt dizzy. Nik kept on looking at her, up and down, with his mouth open and his eyes full of confusion. “Have you lost the ability to speak? What is all the shock about? Is not like you haven't seen all this before” she assumed a very feminine pose, smiled, batted her eyelashes as if there where photographers around and placed both hands in her hips.

“What... has gotten into you.. wench?” His face was so red and he seemed to have such a hard time speaking that it made Gwen laugh so laud it startled him.

“Oh, dear, you are killing me” she kept on laughing “that is really good acting, you might be difficult but that was amazing...” she was laughing herself to tears “enough, this is getting cold” she grabbed her towel, “we should call it a night, I'm really tired for some reason and I ache everywhere, a massage would be nice”. Nik continued looking at her with surprise as she left the bath, but when she opened the door she realized there was something very odd about the place. It was like the set but at the same time it looked more real, and there was someone that looked like a guard outside there. “oh, do not recall this in the script... who are you?” The men looked puzzled but upset as well.

“Lord Bolton commanded me to stand here in case his guests needed my attention” he was not friendly. He looked up and down at her and continued “The servants will bring you your dress upon request, there is no need to wonder around in that”.

Why is everybody so tense? She thought but the man did not seemed like he was going to allow her to leave the place. Something was wrong...

“Ok, this joke is too much” she told Nik once she got in again. “I get that you enjoy picking on me but I am honestly tired and hiring that guy out there, seriously Nik”.

“What is wrong with you, wench, and why do you insist on calling me that? Did they poisoned you?” he looked honestly confused.

“Oh, you can do better than that, a possession would be more dramatic” she winked at him and it was so amusing to see him blush like an innocent child. “You are really into this, are you not? Oh well, what should the Maid of Tarth do? Mmm” she placed a finger in her lips as if she were thinking. He continued to be so perplexed, even looked down in what seemed like shame that she could not resist the idea that popped into her mind. “On the other hand...What about we turn the tables a bit, uhm? You are always teasing and taunting, and then now you even asked me to kiss you” She approached the bath, keeled and put her arms on the stone, placing her head on them looking at him with teasing eyes. “What would you do, no... what would Jaime do if I actually kissed him...” she touched his nose ever so slightly … “I wonder”.

The look on his face was priceless, so confused, shocked, embarrassed and nervous? Yes so very nervous words were fighting in his mouth. No one could deny that he was a great actor. She approached his face, while one finger slided on his face, he was growing hot despite the water starting to become cold. There was shock in that face, and he was breathing faster as she was closing their distances. She stopped right before their lips met and looked at his eyes. There was not shock and embarrassment anymore but lust in those eyes. She recoiled a bit in surprise, he suddenly put a hand in her face and seemed to try and close their distances but was not strong enough and she managed to keep them apart. In frustration or in attempt to gain support he stumbled his stump (that looked so very real) on the stone and suddenly he was fainting. Surprised she reacted a bit late but still grabbed him before he would sink in the water. What was happening? An eerie feeling started to fill her. Why was she so tired, why did she ache right where he was supposed to have hurt her and why was he so weak, this was not acting...

“Oh dear, what is going on?” The stump looked too real and Nik could tease and all but he would not have tried to force a kiss from her. “I must be dreaming, that is it, too much work, got too passionate about my character and now I dream about this like it's real” Dreams could seem realistic, and it had not been the first time she realized she was in one. When that happened she could just take control, since she knew what was coming. That eased her a little and help her focus on the injured Nik, well Jaime Lannister actually.

“So unreal...” she placed him on the floor and remembered that part of the book. “I should call for help, yes...Uhm, Help, Ser Jaime is unwell!” that was not it, however since she knew it pained him to be called Kingslayer she couldn't bring herself to do that anymore, and what could it matter? After all this was nothing but a dream.

That part went just as she had read it, until the moment when they left her to finish cleaning him and getting him ready for dinner, that she offered to do, no problem... Luckily she woke up soon after that and decided to take a week off.


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV of that lovely bath

Thoughts were dancing wildly in Jaime's head. What to make of all that? Suddenly the wench started behaving like she was someone else entirely. One moment she seemed dizzy and about to faint and then her body was totally relaxed the moment he was just finishing his story. And then started that strangle babbling about actors, and Nik and more senseless things in a tone of voice that had nothing to do with her. There was no shame in her, her towel forgotten at her feet. He must have been dizzy but he would have sworn that she looked more feminine... even attractive, no, that was madness... people do not change from one second to the other. It must have been the fog, the fever, he was delirious and could hardly manage to ask her what was wrong... but then she started laughing, was she teasing him?  
  
Was it a nightmare or a dream? He couldn't tell. His body was a bloody traitor, it was actually enjoying this and asking for more. Part of him wanted to avert his eyes and part of him felt glued to this woman. Her laugh was just... beautiful, so full of mirth that it seemed to belong to another woman, one that was relaxed and confident. At the same time his blood started to go on a pilgrimage towards his cock. The water was no longer hot but he started to feel how his body temperature was rising anyway. He wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, to tease her and annoy her so she would stop laughing like that, but little or nothing came out of his mind or his mouth. He felt suddenly powerless in front of this woman, because that is what Brienne seemed at this moment, a real and powerful woman.  
  
Suddenly she covered herself and left but he barely had time to ease his breathing when she came back. His only comfort was that she was not naked anymore, he did not know how much of this he could bear with. The familiarity she spoke to him with was puzzling, they had not known each other for that long and they could not really be called friends. He finally managed to ask if they had given her something to behave like that, to which she winked at him. Winked! He felt himself growing hot again and that laugh again... this was not going to end well. He wanted to curse his luck, he wanted Cersei right now, a discharge is what he needed. The fact that he was feeling this strange stirring and heat... this puzzling desire it was just coincidence, it was just because he realized that Brienne despite her behavior was a real woman. When she placed her finger in her mouth he found himself wanting to grab it and suck it... and wanting to try those lips. The thought startled him and he tried to avert his eyes... but then she said “On the other hand...What about we turn the tables a bit, uhm? You are always teasing and taunting, and then now you even asked me to kiss you” and approached him, she became so close he could smell her and that aroused him even more. “What would you do, no... what would Jaime do if I actually kissed him... I wonder”.

  
He couldn't muster an appropriate response to that and felt himself sweating. Her finger wandered in his face, so warm and delicate, so different from what he had expected. Expected? Was he really thinking this? Was he really desiring this huge woman? He needed to say something, but what? For some reason he felt that his common teasing would not work, and that he may not even want her to stop this. Uncomfortable and annoyed at himself his body betrayed him once again when she started approaching him with that tantalizing smile on her lips. Yes, this is what he wanted. He did not resist it anymore. What of it? An image of him on top of her crossed his mind. He wanted her.  
  
Just when she was about to kiss him she looked at him and he saw her smile disappear and the shock in her eyes. She started to move away and this angered him, not there! Not when they were so close. He tried to grab her and approach her once more but she resisted. Forgetting himself he tried to use his right hand to stand and force their contact but his stump hit the stone and he felt the world starting to spiral around him. She felt so warm and gentle when she avoided his fall, _gentler than Cersei_ he thought. She still said very strange things about dreams and work he could not understand but when she asked for help she said “Ser Jaime”, she said his name. They came and left in what seemed like seconds, leaving her to take care of him.  
  
She seemed more like herself when she washed and cleaned him but he was beside himself. He thanked that the water was cold, that might help him calm down. Her fingers on him were pure torture. He was weak but still that gentle touch of hers motivated his strange urgency to trow all away and just grab her. Just pin her to the wall and take her right there. He wanted to hear her scream his name. However he tried to breath and calm himself. She was stronger than him after all.  
  
A little smile appeared upon her face and he feared she had just realized what he was trying to cover with the towel. Suddenly the floor was fascinating. She was about to cut his beard when he felt her lose strength. She dropped the knife and almost fell to the floor but recovered on time. Different feelings showed on her face, dizziness, confusion, and sudden understanding... and then she became as red as only the maid she was could. Slowly her eyes turned to him and then averted them as quickly as she could. She seemed to want to say something but had a lot of difficulty to formulate the words. Finally she said, “my apologies Ser, I do not understand what possessed me, it will not happen again, it must be the lack of food” with that she grabbed the knife and proceeded to pretend nothing has happened.  
  
“You were certainly more entertaining just a moment before, don't stop on my account” he said, the balance of power restored. Her face became red again.  
  
“I will not discuss this further... _Ser_ , stay still or you might get injured ” she said with a commanding tone and proceeded to work on his beard.  
  
What to make of this wench? What to make of Brienne and her sudden mood changes? Despite seeming to become herself once again he still found himself wondering what it would be like to be with Brienne.  
  
One thing he knew for sure, a Lannister always pays his debts and by the seven he swore that one day he was going to make her pay for _this_ one.


	3. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically why I wanted to happen at the Oathkeeper scene

 

What had possessed her Brienne could not tell. She remembered her behavior, but it was as watching someone else using her body. Someone bold and confident, a woman sure of herself and more feminine than Brienne. Horrified she remembered that _she_ had been so very close to kissing him. She was relieved that it had not happened but puzzled as to why would Jaime had tried to force it. The idea of Jaime actually wanting to kiss scared her but it also made her feel something else entirely...

 

The attempt of rape and the bear pit forced those thoughts out of her mind but then Jaime had come back for her, saved her and when asked replied that he had just dreamed of her. It was puzzling and disturbing, but then they found out about the Red Wedding and she felt that history was repeating itself again. She couldn't save Renly, she couldn't save Lady Catelyn and now she could not even keep her oath since Sansa had disappeared.

 

When they arrived at King Landing and Jaime defended her from Loras, he mentioned that she had honor. She could not quite forget that even when he imprisoned her, even when she wanted to slap herself for trusting him. When Loras came and they discussed she found out that Jaime believed in her innocence. For a prisoner she was well attended and a septa even made her a dress that fitted her. Days went by until he called for her. Loras took her to Ser Jaime. They spoke briefly and then Loras left. It was an awkward encounter, although he did compliment her it only confused her more but she manage to compliment him as well. He told her about the fake Arya Stark and gave her a sword, a magnificent sword. Sadly, she misinterpreted his intentions about Sansa Stark and said something very stupid. He was notoriously annoyed but still told her the story of that sword and that she would be defending Sansa with her father's sword. He still told her that Sansa was his last chance of honor. So Jaime did care about honor after all. She swore to find and keep her safe and keep his honor as well.

 

Although he insisted on her leaving she couldn't just do that. “Please Ser, accept my apologies, I did not meant to..”

 

“Just leave, wench” he snapped, standing and going to the door to open it for her.

 

“Ser Jaime...” she reached and touched his shoulder. He looked at her, angry for one second but then seemed to change his mind.

 

“What, decided to continue what you left unfinished at Harrenhal?” he said with a sneering smile. 

 

Turning red, she let go of him immediately, holding Oathkeeper with both hands and placing it between them. “I will be leaving Ser, I will not disturb you anymore”. But he placed himself in front of the door.

 

“No, you insisted on staying, now you will stay” 

 

“I just wanted to apologize, I did, now I will leave”

 

“No, you won't, a Lannister always pays his debts Lady Brienne”

 

“I am no Lady, as you well know, _Ser_ ” _I am also stronger than you_ , she thought. But after being saved by him, having her honor protected and defended by him and after having that sword it would not have been right to just shove him aside and run. Maybe she just needed to be patient and tolerate his jests for a while.

 

“Oh, I know you can be, you can be just as tantalizing as any other woman, I am just curious as to where did that Brienne went to, care to call her back?”

 

For some reason, as Jaime advanced she was just receding, without a fight, feeling uncomfortable and slightly trapped. The look on his face was something she could not remember seeing before... except that time... but that was not her, not really, she still could not explain it.

 

“Ser, this is … I already apologized for that time...” she mumbled lowering her gaze.

 

“But maybe you did not need to” She looked at him, surprised. “I enjoyed that, my lady, you should try it again”

 

“No, that will not happen again” she replied stubbornly, holding Oathkeeper closer to her.

 

“A pity, your laugh was actually quite beautiful, surely you could give me that, a little laugh”

 

Stupidly, Brienne stared at him, he was actually being honest now, she could read it in his eyes. 

 

“Soft, unconcerned, relaxed, all the things you seem not to be” he touched one of her cheeks, she felt her skin turn hot “all the things you can be when you want to”.

 

Relax? Impossible in these circumstances, he had just cornered her against the wall, she just wanted to push him and run like a little girl. Like a scared cat. Averting his scrutinizing eyes she tried to formulate a reply. “Ser, surely you must have other obligations-”

 

Without warning he grabbed her behind her face and pushed towards him. She pressed the sword even closer to herself. He did not kiss her, their lips were just inches apart though. “How does this feel now for you, wench?”

 

Her breathing started to race and she swallowed before realizing that she should attempt an escape now. But her knees failed her, she was still trapped or maybe it was that she did not want to go...

“My name is -”

 

“Brienne, the Maid of Tarth” he said and their lips finally met. All resistance fled her, soon after he took the sword from her hands and placed it against the wall. His hand went back to her face, then went to her neck and his right arm went to her back. As he started sucking at her lips, she opened her mouth to receive his tongue and attempted to play with her own as well. It was pure bliss. This, she had never imagined this, that this feeling existed at all. 


	4. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oathkeeper scene as I wished it had been from Jaime's POV

It had been something as simple as her contact, her hand and he remembered. He remembered there was something this big wench _owed_ him. Whether it was how warm her hand was or just the fact that she freely touched him, the way she had touched him in the bath, with the same warmth she had in that dream, in both occasions naked... he could not tell. In no time she was turn speechless and in no time he had her cornered. With her strength she could have just pushed him but for some reason she was not doing that. Just the sight of her there, finally against the wall, started to stir something inside him, something he wanted to deny, but he had already lost that fight once, why bother trying again?

 

The moment they finally kissed he felt her hearth pounding fast and he felt himself go wild, he suddenly could not get enough of her. He wanted to hear her moan and scream his name but he also wanted to savor this, all of it. Her hands started moving, one towards his face and the other towards his back. She was so warm, gentle and sweet.

 

He felt her pulse starting to increase as he started kissing her face, her cheeks, and then her neck. A moan escaped her lips and the look of surprise she had almost made him laugh. “Never tried this before, my lady?” and before she could reply he licked her ear, then descended on her neck again. She gave him a gasp instead of a complaining word. In the meantime, his hand was working on the laces of her dress, whether she realized or mind, he did not know, he could not think about it. Slowly but surely the upper part of her dress was ready to be removed. He continue kissing her neck, her collarbone and finally reached her breast and started toying with her nipples. They became hard the moment he kissed them. He started licking them when Brienne finally found her voice.

 

“Jaime... this is madness, oh, please...” she said it between gasps and with urgency, but a passionate one that just made him become hard and he continued sucking at her breast as if there was nothing else in the world he wanted to do more. She kept moaning and calling his name, arousing him even more. She caressed his hair with her fingers and then pressed his head to herself, to her own breasts. Her other hand grabbed him with more strength than before. He couldn't tell when or how did they removed each others clothes. He was sure though, her urgency matched his. Every time her hands removed a piece of clothes he felt himself grow more and more excited.

 

By the time he was out of clothes he felt that he was also almost out of breath. Looking at her he decided to make sure she agreed to all this. “My lady, we are still on time... you can change your mind...”

 

Her look was a mixture of curiosity and wonder that changed to hurt, and she covered herself with her arms and looked down. “I understand, it displeased you to see me”

 

“No, Brienne, it is not that -” She started picking up her clothes. “Brienne, stop” He grabbed one hand and she jerked it away. “Please listen, is not that at all, is that you, despite denying it, are a lady, a highborn one, if we continue you may leave this place no longer a maid” That stopped her. “Would you look at me? What do you think is what I want?” She stared at him. “I obviously want this, but I need to know you want it as well”. He needed this, he needed her to want him as much as he wanted her. It was beyond understanding and common sense, but he wanted maybe even more than that...

 

She just stared, confused, she could, of course, not want him. He wanted to curse himself for asking her opinion, he did not wanted to be rejected, not by her.

 

“I am no lady, Jaime, there are probably no chances of me getting married...” She said finally, trembling, she approached and placed both hands on his cheeks “no one has ever been able to defeat me yet” with that she kissed him.

 

Their tongues were battling in no time and their bodies as well, they clung to each other like if their lives depended on it. His hand traveled over every part of her body and finally arrived at the juncture between her legs. She gasped as he started circling her vagina and almost screamed when he introduced a finger. The wetness and warmness that welcomed him was beyond description as was his joy. Slowly he started moving it inside and out and then introduced another one and started again. His cock was starting to ache but he wanted her to be ready so he struggled to hold himself a bit more. He had been repeating her name almost as much as she was by now. With his fingers still inside of her, he lowered himself. She seemed confused when he stopped kissing her but when he started liking her at her clitoris she moaned, trembled and pressed her fingers on his hair again. She came some minutes later, shuddering and sweating, surprised at her own loud moan.

 

He rose to meet her mouth, took his fingers out and introduced himself into her slowly. Pain seemed to cross her face and she hold on to him as if she needed it to remain standing. Slowly pain receded and they started to follow a rhythm that seemed to please both of them. Their breath started to rise and he placed his hand on her clitoris, massaging it again. It was good that she was so strong, since she was holding him now, with that mixture of strength and gentleness he started to love. Brienne was moaning loud again soon enough, her head laying against his neck, his name in her lips with such sweetness he felt like opening his own skin and let her inside himself. He stroked a couple or more times, feeling how she moved to receive his strokes and could not take more, he spent himself inside her.

 

Breathing fast, they stood embracing each other until their pace calmed. She was definitely still assimilating what has just happened, her eyes wide and looking far away.

 

“Dear, are you regretting this decision?” She seemed surprised, he just realized he called her _dear_ when she replied.

 

“Is not... I just never imagined it like that, and also” she sighed and looked at him “you... never imagined it with... “

 

“Never imagined laying with the Kingslayer”

 

“No, please don't call yourself that” she caressed one cheek and a warm feeling flooded over Jaime. “No, I never imagine myself with you” she said finally.

 

“What difference does it make if I call myself that, everyone calls me that” he insisted for some reason.

 

She sighed again and looked slightly annoyed “You are a good man despite what you insist on portraying to the outside” before he can protest she kisses him very lightly. Light becomes steadily passionate and soon he found himself saying in between kisses “Stay one day, leave tomorrow”.

 

“No, I just swore and oath, remember?” she said smiling but still kissing him.

 

“Just one more day” he insisted, pushing her to his bed.

 

“Jaime, I should leave, you have delayed attending your duties long enough” but she sounded unconvinced, and still lets herself be dragged.

 

“Please, I beg you, please, just one more day” he feels her smile against his lips again and he knows he convinced her when she lets him push her to bed and he falls on top of her.

 

“But no more than a day, _Ser_ ” she said teasingly playing with his hair. Her beautiful eyes glowing with such an intense stare he started kissing her with renewed passion.

 

“As you wish, my lady” and he started kissing her neck, his hand on her nipples, her hands on his back and on his butt. Bliss, all he felt was pure bliss. 


	5. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the wars seemed to have reached a conclusion there is one last battle left for Brienne

After the fantasy that represented those two days with Jaime she finally left. Jaime commented that Maester Pycelle seemed surprised when he asked for moon tea, it was a nice gesture to help Brienne avoid that “talk” with the Maester. He gave her enough provision and gold for her trip. It seemed that had happened ages ago.

 

The realm had been torn to pieces, after the war of the five kings the Others left the bedtime stories to become a reality. Nobody had believed the news before but a real war was being fought at the Wall and finally the power struggles seemed to be of little importance when any form of life needed to fight this impending doom. The escape from Lady Stoneheart, as strange as it was – she still could not understand if she had just been tired or if that weirwood had actually spoken to them – seemed nothing compared to the fight that represented the Others at the Wall. News of the attack reached them few days after they had reached Winterfell with Sansa and the strange man that looked so much like the Hound, among other northmen. When Jaime decided to accompany her, she did not stop to question how wise the idea was, she was just happy enough that he had seemed to have forgiven her. 

 

When all hope seemed lost, the Targaryens arrived, and both of them with the aid of the Prince of Dorne and their Dragons saved them all. Targaryens ruled the realm again. For their support during the battle, Jaime was forgiven but dismissed from the Kingsguard, a big chunk of his lands were taken from him.

 

Sansa Stark was the ruler at Winterfell and whether because they were really tired or for any other inscrutable reason they rested there for more time than they probably required. First she said it was because she was needed there and Sansa enjoyed their company. Then she said herself it was because they needed more time to recover. All silly lies, what she wanted was to be near Jaime. He had not tried to be with her since that one battle with the Others they believed they had won, where they had both been equally hungry for each others touch. He kept being gentle and in times annoying as always but still...

 

The day finally came when she realized that she had delayed her departure too much and announced she was leaving in the morning. Her father must have need of her to rebuild what was left of Tarth after the war. Part of her hoped he will then _visit_ her that night but as the time passed she realized she hoped in vain. Just when she was starting to remove her clothes someone knocked at the door. She arranged herself before opening it.

 

“Thought you might be in want of exercise, my lady” Jaime said with a smile in his face, a sword in his belt and another in his hand, extended towards her.

 

“Uhm... it might be too late and we already trained this morning” was all she got out of herself as a reply.

 

“Are you afraid of the dark now, my lady? I wouldn't blame you after our recent experience but I do have to remind you that war has been won” he insisted almost laughing. “Besides I would not want you to become out of shape, you have wasted so many years building it, it would be a shame is suddenly you started becoming more round and feminine, wouldn't it?”

 

She snorted but grabbed the sword and followed him to the yard “Fine! If you enjoying eating dust that much I'll make sure you do that again, do not despair, _Ser_ ” 

 

He laughed this time “Oh, I would not be so sure about it, Brienne, I am quite decided that _you_ should be the one with her back against the ground _this night_ and _me_ staring down”

 

Blushing furiously – the real meaning of that did not escape her – she prayed silently it did escape the rest of the lords and ladies at the castle.

 

They reached the yard now. “Does my idea displeases you? I do believe it is an interesting one. In my head it forms an interesting... warm... _image_ ” Jaime continued.

 

She was surprised but still reacted in time to stop his swift attack. It was not difficult to push him after some minutes of struggle. 

 

“Good reflexes, wonder if those work when you dance”

 

“What does dance have to do with this?” she dodged his attack and hit him in his left leg. 

 

“This is not very different from dancing, Brienne” he said her name again, very slowly, almost teasing “between these and _other activities_ we have been involved together, one could say we have shared many dances”

 

Almost at the last minute she stopped his sword with hers, he was distracting her a lot. 

 

“Do you plan on winning with your sword or with your mouth?” this was starting to get very annoying.

 

“Is that a request?” their heads were dangerously close now “If it pleases my lady” his head was so near... it did not require much and he would have succeeded at kissing her if she would not have pushed him away again and recoiled.

 

Confused and bewildered she realized she was breathing hard, not due to the exercise but for a set of entire different reasons.

 

At loss of words she just attacked him, trying as hard as possible to avoid giving him time to speak. Left, right, aiming at his legs, back, even his head, anything to stop thinking. She did not want to be his toy, a toy to be used whenever he pleased, the thought annoyed her. That little smile on his face, she just wanted to crush it, was she only a joke for him? Jaime stopped, dodged and attacked as much as he could but she did not want to leave room for him to fulfill his “image” as he called it. Part of the rage was with herself though because that “image” was not entirely unappealing.

 

Rage combined with that image blinded her, to the point where unexpectedly there was room enough for a foot she did not see behind her own, that and a push did it and without warning she was in the floor. Very fast he was on top of her and his sword was on her throat. “Will you yield now, Brienne? Would you accept that I won?” he said unsmiling.

 

She grunted but said “Yes” and throw away her sword. It mattered little that he had distracted her with his silly talk and that she had been unable to concentrate, let him have this stupid victory, she would be gone by tomorrow and probably never see him again.

 

“In that case” he rose and placed the sword on his belt, extending a hand “I have a something to say to you”

 

“What?” she grunted but accepted his hand.

 

“Blue suits you very well, my lady, however I have come to believe that red would suit you even better” His tone and face were as serious as she had never seen him before. 

 

She did not know whether to laugh or just leave him there, he was making no sense. “How is it the color of my clothes of any importance to you, Jaime?” In her impatience she did not realize she had just called him by his name.

 

“Once you said to me how difficult it was to get you married, _no one has been able to defeat me yet_ , you said” Her eyes became very wide and she felt her face starting to grow hot. In the meantime, his was starting to show a smile. “You do remember, then? I never forgot about it. Later I was informed that indeed you defeated one that was betrothed to you and despite how glad I am you did, I wanted my destiny to be different. You may excuse how unorthodox my methods were, but you already admitted defeat”

 

“What exactly are you trying to say?” she just had to ask, it was impossible to believe what she was thinking right now.

 

“As thick as ever, wench? I am asking if you would have me, Brienne, I am asking you to marry me. Under the light of the seven, under that weirwood, with flames dancing around us, whichever way you prefer, just say you want this” he said with a little impatience this time.

 

If he would have hit her with a cub on the head she would not have been more stunned. Her mouth opened but nothing useful came out of it. 

 

“It is true I am not a great lord, it is true that I am not as young or strong or complete as I once was but it is also true that I am tired of lying. Tired of pretending, of hiding” he gave one step towards her and took her hand into his “hiding like if I was ashamed of what I feel and I am not. Are you not tired, Brienne?” he kissed her hand but kept looking at her eyes very intensely.

 

Despite herself, her mouth started to form a little smile. “If it pleases you” and she kissed him with all that accumulated hunger she had kept for so long. 

 

“Are you sure, Jaime? you are still on time” she said teasingly some minutes later “as you may know, I may not use dresses as often as a lady could be required to and in future practice I may not be as nice as today”

 

“I will not have you any other way” he smiled and caressed her face.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did or if there was something you think can be improved please leave a comment. I fear that in the books a horrible future awaits these two. They will probably catch an incurable disease, hate each other or be tortured to death, so I like to read - and apparently write now - happy endings (and sex) for them. Apologies for the mistakes and not being able to write an interesting sword fighting scene, next time I should try an AU where they train karate or sth more familiar :)


End file.
